1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ventilation duct that can be used in an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle to ventilate a passenger interior of the motor vehicle with temperature-controlled air.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2005 212 746 A discloses an air conditioning system for a motor vehicle with pivotable louver grilles in a ventilation duct that leads to a passenger interior. An air flow that enters the passenger compartment at a very oblique angle due to a very pronounced angle of attack of the louver grilles can stick to the instrument panel. To prevent this, part of the air flow of the ventilation duct can be guided via a bypass duct to an additional opening in the instrument panel. The air that is branched off via the bypass duct exits perpendicularly with respect to the surface of the instrument panel and detaches the air flow from the instrument panel.
There is a constant need to design the passenger interior of a motor vehicle in a visually pleasing manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a visually pleasing passenger interior with efficient air flow.